metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora Unit 313
Aurora Unit 313 is a Galactic Federation Aurora Unit that was stolen by Space Pirates from the G.F.S. Valhalla , under the orders of Dark Samus. As it was being removed from the Valhalla, it left behind a final message to the Federation, detailing what was occurring. It was taken to Phaaze, where it was implanted into the planet and corrupted by Phazon. As a result, Dark Samus was able to control the planet and all of its powers - including the Leviathans. During this time, however, Aurora Unit 313 became symbiotically linked with the planet. After Samus Aran travels to Phaaze and defeats Dark Samus, she merges with the Aurora Unit, forcing Samus to battle it. To destroy it, Samus must first attack the open holes from which its tentacles emerge in order to stun it, then open the hatch on its head with the Grapple Beam to reach its core and overload it with Phazon energy. Once this is done, the cable connecting it to the ground will break and reveal its weak point. It will fly around the arena during this part of the fight. At this point, Samus must attack the weak point where the cord once was. Once Samus destroys it, Dark Samus is finally defeated. The destruction of the Aurora Unit begins a chain reaction that ultimately culminates in Phaaze exploding, bringing an end to all Phazon. 313 also appears in a Diorama in the game's Extras menu. (See Gallery) Battle attacks First Form *A Phazon laser, which is easy to evade by jumping. *Sometimes the AU will stay on the ground and four cannons will shoot small energy balls. *The AU will often extend Phazon sensors that will shoot Phazon balls if they are not destroyed. *As a last resort the AU will call Dark Echoes to assist it. Second Form *This is an attack from the Metroid Prime Core: the destructive energy wave. *Another of its attacks are four lasers which will be unleashed by the AU in a way so the lasers arch and fall. At this time, only the area below the machine is safe. *The AU's central "eye" will glow blue and fire one or two blasts of Phazon. When the attack finishes the AU will be stunned. *This attack consists of the AU spinning and flying around the room. A Screw Attack on the AU will stop this. Logbook Entry *'Metroid Prime 3: Corruption:' "Aurora Unit 313 has somehow been fused with the bioessence of Dark Samus. While combat shields protect most of the unit, a weak spot has been detected at the cable junction. Damaging the unit's core will expose this point, but the core itself is protected by an armored hatch. Tentacle ports can be damaged to initiate stunning cerebral-feedback pulses within the target. While incapacitated, the hatch will be unprotected and able to be pulled open. This unit has been heavily mutated by Phazon exposure. It appears to be symbiotically connected to the planet Phaaze as well." Valhalla Message *This is the message from Aurora Unit 313 on the GFS Valhalla "Data log entry 2467.3. This will be the last communication of the G.F.S. Valhalla. Our efforts to repel the Space Pirate boarding force have failed. They have successfully removed the primary mounting structure around our stasis tank. It is obvious now that they intend to extract us from the Valhalla.'' '' It is vital that the Federation receive this transmission ... Severing main power... A large bioform is creating a wormhole... Implant into... Sentient planet which is the source of all Phazon... Darkness coming." Other *This is the music heard when battling the first form of Aurora Unit 313: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foaNVrvhpnM&feature=related. *This is the music heard when battling the second form of Aurora Unit 313: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLogHXFIEdA&feature=related. Trivia *After the network in Skytown is restored, the corrupted AU 313 is displayed on the many breakable monitors all over the place instead of the AU 217. Despite this, scanning it reveals it is displaying 217's image. This may indicate that the four lasers that protrude from the base of 313 are actually a pre-existing combat mode, in other words, it is possible that all Auroras already have combat settings for use in a crisis. Gallery Image:AU_hologram.jpg|The AU 313's hologram message, as seen on the G.F.S. Valhalla. Image:AU_scan_images.png|The Scan Images of the corrupted Aurora. Image:AU_head_exposed.jpg|The AU's brain is exposed to Samus' Hyper Missile. Image:AU_Grapple.jpg|Samus uses the Grapple Lasso on the stunned Aurora. Image:AU_head.jpg|The Head attacks using the four plasma lasers. Image:AU_dies.png|313 is defeated. Image:Aurora_unit_313_death.jpg Image:AU_dies_2.png|The AU crashes onto the floor. Image:AU_dies_3.png|The dying Aurora begins to shrivel and shrink. Image:DioramaAU.jpg|A Diorama featuring AU 313 on Phaaze. Image:DioramaAU2.jpg|AU Diorama. Image:DioramaAU3.jpg|AU Diorama. Image:DioramaAU4.jpg|AU Diorama. Image:DioramaAU5.jpg|AU Diorama. References Category:Aurora Units Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Galactic Federation Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Phaaze